


IchiRuki

by AMNigma



Series: Drabbles [45]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, F/M, If Ichigo ends up in a het ship, Kinda, Songfic, Wordcount: 100, i refuse to acknowledge that ghastly last chapter, it has to be rukia and rukia alone, you can't make me think otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Ichigo looks back to the past.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Drabbles [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751341
Kudos: 14





	IchiRuki

_Nobody knows who I really am_ , wasn’t that just fitting?

“Ichi,” he heard his wife say. 

_I’ve never felt this empty before._

“I’m coming!” he called back, thinking back to the words. 

_And if I ever need someone to come along._

He wondered back. His memories taking him to the days he first met her. His first love. 

_Who’s gonna comfort me, and keep me strong._

The day he saved her when she was pinned to the cross. Condemned for something she shouldn’t have been punished with. 

“Papa?” he heard his son call him. 

Willing his past away, he smiled.


End file.
